


skipping stones

by harleycat15, undertale story writer (harleycat15)



Series: skipping stones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abortion, Other, Pregnant Reader, Teen Pregnancy, neko reader - Freeform, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleycat15/pseuds/harleycat15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleycat15/pseuds/undertale%20story%20writer
Summary: the official meeting.





	skipping stones

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i have terrible spelling skills. i have failed at English many times. bear with me.

“Tst tst plop”. The bright blue flower beside me echoed. Someone else comes here? I bring the flower close and whisper into it. “Hello.” everyone listens to the echo flowers. I grab a smooth stone and it glided across the water. My eye glows a little bit. I use magic to raise my skipping stone. It glides through the air and it falls down into my hand. This used to be our stone… but he’s gone. Cheated on me with my sister. But I'm fine. It wasn't really love. No. I'm not capable of that. like I'm not capable of normal thoughts. Just depressing ones. I'm weird. A freak. I belong down in the underground. But this is the closest I could ever get to it. It's a really small cave. Right next to an underground waterfall... Occasionally I hear muffled voices talking. Someone named dyne, or something like that. And payrus? A Lot of the time I hear an NYAH!  
“Nyaaagh! Come on paps! Give me your best!” “NYEH!” it sounds like arrows thundering against the wall. Interesting. You see, I heard about the legends of monsters under the mountain. I know there are monsters. That's why I belong under there. I'm a monster. A beast. That’s why I'm getting an abortion. I can't deal with having a child. Especially with an unknowing father. I'm already 8 weeks in. I got an appointment for next week. I'm going to have to get a job, to pay off an apartment and the appointment. … or I could kill myself. It would be easy. Just tie a rope. Put it around my neck and tip the chair. Just a few minutes. That's all it takes… but I won't do that. I want to meet these monsters. Often I stare down this large hole at the top. Thinking that if I fell down… it would end me. End my thoughts. My misery. My depression. This unwanted child. My magic. I'm a beast. Secretly, I'm a Neko. But I hide my ears and my tail. I'm also constantly clipping my nails. I'm a real true monster. I don't belong with humans. And the thing some people tried to do to me… let's just say… it's not too pleasant. *ping* my phone goes off. It an amber alert for a child named frisk. Too bad. I bet they would have been a nice kid. My tail brushes against a flower. Crying echoes around the cave.  
“God, kid. You’re a real pain in the ass.” the sobbing starts again after that. I slowly stand up and tuck my tail in my pants. Then I pull my (f/c) hat on top of my head. “I’ll pay a visit to the whole.” I jump across the stepping stones. Then I quickly start the climb to the cave at the top. Once I get there I see a phone and water bottles. I grab the phone and turn it on. Nearly dead. Then I open it. I open the contacts and hit one that says mom. “*ring ring rin-* hello?! Frisk?!”  
“no, I'm sorry ma’am. I'm (y/n). I'm at mt. ebbott. I found this phone and decided to call it. It appears that your daughter has fallen into the mountain.” I hear a flatter than a loud thud. Damn. I end the call. Then I go to messages and type up  
*leaving the phone at Ebbot. There’s a grotto at the very top. The phone is at the entrance to it.  
I think for a few minutes.  
* I'm going to follow the crumbs she left. If we don't come back by next year MAX. we’re dead.  
I turn the phone off and put it by the entrance of the cave. I’m a woman of my words. Then I walk to the edge and dangle my feet down. *tap tap tap* somebody is walking into the cave. I turn and find no one. *tap tap* it stops right behind me. I look directly behind me but still see no one. Then I look back in the hole. *shove* I feel a pair of hands on my back then suddenly I’m falling. I’m falling into the underground. “I guess this is how I die.” my back hits something soft yet firm. Pollen explodes up into the air around me. “I guess not.” I slowly sit up but feel queasiness and a twig of pain in my abdomen. I immediately race to a corner. “Morning sickness my ass.” after my breakfast is completely on the floor, I stand up and walk to the next room. There, a singed, little, yellow flower sits in a green aura. “Huh.” the flower jerks and looks at me.  
“... howdy. I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower.”  
“hi, Flowey. I'm (y/n). Are you okay? You look a little scorched.” he suddenly starts glaring at me.  
“Do you know the kid that fell or something?” this gets a laugh from me.  
“No. I usually sit up by the entrance but a few minutes ago, someone pushed me off the edge.” another wave of nausea. I rush to a corner of the room. After that, I look to Flowey and sign with asl.  
-do you know sign?- the flower looks at me thinks for a second and nods.  
“Yeah. the kid taught me a little bit.” I nod then he speaks up.  
“Are you sick? I could get you to mo- Toriel.”  
-no. I'm pregnant. It makes people get sick.- it takes him a minute to understand. But once he does, his eyes start sparkling.  
“Really?!” I nod my head and start standing. “I can go with you to help with the puzzles.”  
-sure. Thank you.- once I'm on my feet, he makes a vine slide up my arm and he perches on my shoulder.  
“Alright. Get past the first few rooms. Then there will be a puzzle with buttons.” I walk past a few rooms and see a little golden star. I tap it. A voice emits from it.

_The flower that helps you._ **Fills you with determination. _Your file has been saved._**

It was two voices. A boy and a girl. A smile peels across my lips. Wait… “my file has been saved?”  
“yeah. If you have enough determination, you can load save and reset. The kid used to have it but I guess you do.  
“Huh.” I continue walking. Then we reach a room with buttons.  
-flowey?- he nods then wraps his arm around my limbs. Then he forces me onto a few of them.  
“Quit being tense. I'm guiding you.”  
Tem skip cuz this is boring  
We reach a door to a house. *knock knock* the door opens a crack and I see a small human child. They close the door and run away. Eventually, someone else opens the door. It's a tall goat lady… I'm gonna call her goat mom. “H-hi,” I say SHEEPishly(lol, couldn’t resist)  
“Oh! hello, my child! Please come in! I just made pie!” frisk glares at flowey on my shoulder. I walk into the house.  
“Uhm, ms goat mom, I need to leave soon. I have a problem that I need to fix but I have to be on the surface. Also, frisk’s parents are really worried. They asked me to bring frisk home to them. I promise I’ll come back though!” she sighs and nods her head.  
“Alight. But only because you’re an adult and have someone to protect you both. But when you leave. Do not come back. The exit is down the stairs.” I nod my head in approval. I wrap up my pie and put it in a bag. First, frisk signs something to toriel  
“oh! The I'm sorry but you can't leave.” She looks at me. “If you’re expecting a child then I must ask you to stay.” I shake my head.  
“I cant, toriel. I have to get home.” I look to frisk and start signing. -we must go. Your mother is very worried. I promised her I would bring you back.- suddenly I feel extremely sick. -do you have a restroom?- frisk nods and points down a hall. I look until I find the bathroom and I empty in there. “God I hate this.” I clean up after myself and I walk out into the hall. I find frisk waiting by the stairs. “Hey, frisk?”  
-yeah?- they sign.  
“Why don't you like flowey?”  
-they tried to kill me.- I turn and glare at flowey.  
“Seriously? Killing a kid?” he shrinks back  
“yeah, sorry about that.” I sigh and rush down the stairs.  
“Alright, kid, the faster we get out of here, the faster I can make my life easier with an abortion.”  
“a what now?” flowey asks.  
“It’s where you get your child removed before they’re born.” he gasps.  
“You want to kill an unborn baby?!? Yeah, monsters may kill humans, but never an unborn baby! Humans are sick!” I mentally facepalm.  
“It's for women who don't want a child or know they can't take care of it. So if they want an abortion, then they are smart enough to not put a child in a bad environment.” frisk nods in agreement.  
“So you don't want the kid?” flowey asks.  
“Somewhat. I'm a single depressed teen. Being a single depressed teen mom is something I can't handle. I caught my boyfriend doing the nasty with my sister. That made me depressed. Plus I don't know who the father is. Being single and a teen is bad, being single and depressed is bad, being a teen and depressed is bad. Being all of those AND a mom is worse. So I can't and won't.” we reach a door and I push it open. I get a face full of snow and cold. So, the snow area… well if I'm right, its cold, then warm, then hot and then exit. “I wonder what this is called.”  
“snowdin forest.”  
“snowdin?! Is that a pun?! Hah!” flowey and frisk both shake their heads in disapproval.  
-I swear you’re just like pun master.-  
“oh? Pun master? Based on what I heard Mr. ‘paps’ said his brother has the worst and most annoying puns. Could this mister pun master be ‘sans’?” both flowey and frisk exchange a look of confusion.  
“H-how do you know sans and papyrus? I’ve never met you before and you have to meet me when you fall into the underground.” this is easy.  
“There’s this cave with echo flowers on the surface. It’s really close to the-” SNAP! “AHH!” a very loud snap comes from behind us. My ears go up in alert. It knocks off my hat. “...” both frisk and flowey were staring at me in horror. “Well shit.” my ears go down as I back up slowly from frisk. I grab my hat. “You didn't see anything, kid. And if I find out that you told someone… let me tell you now. It won't be a joy ride. It really puts me in danger. “ I feel my eyes go dark as my (f/c) magic glows around me. “Humanity is a nasty thing frisk. My secret was spilled. And nasty men did nasty things to me. I’ll spare you the details, but they had a bad time after that.” after letting my magic puff out in a warning, it calms and my eyes return to normal. “Let's go. I need to get to the surface pronto.” I turn and rush to this gate thing? I stop moving. As much as I want to the only thing I can do is turn my head. I can't move in any direction.  
“Humans. Don't you know how to greet a pal.”  
“no, I do not. Would you care to let me leave? I have a bad case of the stomach flu. And I need to relieve myself of this sickness.” I look back at the man and he makes a face of curiosity and disgust. It's a skeleton.  
“Yea, sure. Whatever. I just overheard you talking about my bro. We’re going to have a chat about that later.” suddenly I'm giving the chance to move. I run into the woods. i sit there watching sans talk to frisk. I see them discuss a topic with asl  
-hey, who’s that- sans asks.  
-I don't know. I’ve never met them.- frisk responds.  
-not even in other timelines?-  
-no. Not once-  
-how do they know about me and paps though?-  
-I don't know you interrupted her- he makes a sigh of defeat. So it doesn't get suspicious, I decide to head back. He stares at me.  
“Let me see…” he makes a grabbing motion at my chest and pulls outwards. His eyes widen to the size of the plates. There stood a blackish red soul with two souls forming around it. One was a bright red and the other was a dark grey. My stats show up HP: 15/30 EXP:0 LOVe:0 “well your trait is stubborn. Did you know you’re pregnant with twins?” sans asks.  
“T-twins? I-i thought there w-was only o-one.” the world sways a bit as I see black dots. then black overwhelms my vision as I hear a thud. I find myself floating.  
“Damn. this place must be a void or something!” I study the two souls. they seem o be forming weirdly. Almost upside down like.  
“Th-that's weird. Shouldn't they look like mine?” I feel something shake me.  
“Hey, lady! Wake up! C’mon! You’re scaring us!” then I feel something lightly smack my checks. “The kid’s freaking out, human!”  
“... let me try”I feel movement on my shoulder. “WAKE UP!” someone screams in my ear. But it doesn't affect me. I swat at whoever is touching my face and I move to my side muttering a  
“five more minutes” I hear sighs of relief. “Go away. I want sleep…”  
“no can do. I need to talk to you… human” whoever talking say the last word in total disgust. This perk my interest.i sit up and open my eyes. My coat was gone and I have a cold rag strapped to my face. I'm on an ugly worn green couch.  
“Where am I?”  
“my couch.” I turn to see the skeleton.  
“And who are you?” he gives me a look of confusion.  
“Oh, I never introduced myself!. I'm sans. Sans the skeleton. And this is my bro papyrus.” he points to a taller skeleton. He must be like 8 feet. And sans is like… 4 feet.  
“Ah. the fabled papyrus. I heard so much about you. I hear you like spaghetti.” he gasps in delight.  
“I’M FAMOUS ON THE SURFACE TOO?! OH MY ASGORE, SANS, I’VE REACHED THE HUMANS!”  
“Ouch. I would prefer that my ears don't pop.”  
“pap, I think that she means you’re being too loud.”  
“oh. Okay, miss human.” sans watches me like a hawk. Judging me. Like he can see my sins.  
“Come with me. Human.” he sneers at the word human. I get up realizing flowey was beside me on the couch.  
“Watch frisk,” I whisper to him. Then I got up and followed sans out the house.  
“Alright. I know you aren't a normal human. or if you’re human at all. But let me give you a warning. I don't trust you. No human has magic. Let alone have cat ears and a tail.” shit… oh shit. He saw.  
“Please don't tell anyone. These damn things caused me so much pain.”  
“tell me. I want to know everything. And so help me, if you hurt papyrus, I will fucking end you.” I’ve been through this kind of situation. To have to tell someone everything. It isn't really fun. But I can live with it.  
“I won't hurt your brother, but I will tell you my life story. I'm the daughter of a scientist. An insane one at that. He did experiment since my mother died. My sister was his favorite so the most he did to her was give her a drug pulled back. But for me… total abuse. Burning chemicals. He stuck me in a tank with a limited air supply for a week. The last one… he killed my cat, then put it in this unidentified chemical. Then shoved someone in there with it. Therefore earning me the ears and tail. And as it turns out, he found a cat monster. Extracted its magic and injected my soul with it. Eventually, authorities found out. They tried removing my ears and tail. They failed. I still have them. Eventually, I got a best friend. And a boyfriend. But since my dad made my sister perfect, he had an affair with her. We broke up and i became depressed.  
“He told people. He basically sold me on the black market. I was raped and abused. But there were so many people who raped me, I don't know who the dad is. I ran off to the mountains. I eventually I found a cave. It had a beautiful glowing river and blue flowers. Whenever you say something to it, it repeats it. But I gh was hearing voices through the cave wall. I kept hearing something like dyne and papyrus. I was interested so I kept listening.” I didn't even realize I sat down but sans was sitting in front of me.  
“He said he had a brother named sans. And that his puns are terrible and that he was lazy. Every Now and then he would mention how he loves you…” I feel a tear slide down my cheek.  
“I got jealous. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to jump off the mountain and kill myself. Then frisk went missing. The same day, I was pushed into the mountain. Henceforth the explanation of my presence.” one of his eyes are flashing between blue and yellow while the other is a hollow black.  
“Your life is fucked up kid...”  
“Yeah. No doubt.”  
“You humans are disgusting creatures.” I scoff at him and walk back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. THAT TOOK SEVERAL DAYS TO WRITE. it was 2976 words long. holy crap. i have a wattpad. feel free to check me out @ harleycat15. (edited 2997 words)


End file.
